vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monique Deveraux
Monique Deveraux was an extremely powerful witch and major antagonist. She was the daughter of Jane-Anne Deveraux and the niece of Sophie Deveraux. She was chosen to take part in The Harvest along with Cassie, Abigail and her former best friend, Davina Claire. In Crescent City, after being resurrected, Monique killed Sophie, her own aunt for not believing in the witch community's ability to take back New Orleans and rid it of Klaus and the other vampires, and was then seen joining Celeste and the other resurrected witches. She was killed by Marcel in From a Cradle to a Grave ''by being impaled by the Devil's Star in order to save Hope Mikaelson. '''Monique' was a member of the Deveraux Family. History Early Life Monique Deveraux was born to Jane-Anne as a result of a teenaged pregnancy. She grew up aware of her witch legacy and was best friends with Davina until her death. Jane-Anne had prepared her daughter for the Harvest once the Elders voted yes for it. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Sinners and Saints, Monique was one of four witches along side Davina, to be used in The Harvest. The four girls were manipulated into thinking they would be put in limbo until their resurrection but their throats were slit. Then Marcel's group attacked the witches, during this time Agnes slits Monique's throat passing the powers on to Davina. The only one that mourned her death was her aunt, Sophie Deveraux. Her mother, Jane-Anne Deveraux, saw it as an honor. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie placed her body along with two other dead girls at the cemetery awaiting for Davina to be sacrificed, once Davina was sacrificed Sophie as the elder awaited for them to be resurrected but they didn't. It seemed Sabine hijacked the powers from The Harvest and resurrected three dead Witches whom happened to be possessed by Celeste Dubois. In Crescent City, Monique is resurrected after the death of Papa Tunde, after screaming for help, she uses magic to burst out of her tomb, to be greeted by Celeste Dubois. Later, she is reunited with her aunt; Sophie. She and Sophie talk back at Sophie's restaurant, where Monique asks what happened to her mother, and whether or not Sophie had faith in the harvest. Marcel comes and asks Sophie to find the other resurrected witches, so that Marcel can kill them, and resurrect Davina. While at first opposed, Monique convinces her to do it. During the process however, Klaus kidnaps her, and threatens to murder her with the blade the witches intended for him, if Bastianna does not show herself and undo the hex that was placed on Father Kieran. However, Marcel comes, and, due to his views on child abuse, fights Klaus. While Klaus beats him, Sophie appears and grabs, the knife, shoving it through Klaus' heart. While he collapses in agony, Sophie takes Monique and runs. While prepared to leave, Monique reveals that she does not want to. She condemns her aunt for not believing in the harvest, before killing her, stating that she will help cleanse the city of vampries, before leaving with Celeste, Bastianna, and Genevieve. In Long Way Back From Hell, Monique is shown burying her Aunt Sophie along with, what could be assumed as, other witches when Elijah interrupts the ceremony. While everyone else there was afraid of him and stared running from him, Monique stared boldly at him, telling him that he is interrupting her "Aunt Sophie's consecration" and that she was a "casualty of war", hinting that she still feels no remorse about killing her aunt. After receiving threats from Elijah regarding the whereabouts of his siblings, Monique told Elijah that she had something to tell him from Celeste. She proceeds to place a riddle spell, a spell which according to Marcel, witches use to teach children a lesson, upon Elijah which cause names to appear all over his body. It revealed later that these names are actually all the names of those of whom were possessed by Celeste throughout the centuries. She then tells Elijah that in order to find his siblings, he must "follow the path she (Celeste) left for you". In Le Grand Guignol, Monique is seen laying on the ground chanting and talking with "The Ancestors", then Elijah shows up to meet her, she tells him that once order is restored, his kind won't be allowed to enter Lafayette Cemetery. Elijah tells her that the day has not come yet and tells her like her mother his mother were also a Witch, and because of his family her magic now flows in all Witches. Elijah then tells her not to trust Celeste Dubois and that she is not helping the witches. Monique doesn't believe him and tells him she has the "Faith", and soon she will kill herself to bring her magic back into the earth. Elijah then gives her a spell from Esther's grimoire to convince Monique and to see if Celeste is telling the truth or not. Later, when Celeste proves she isn't helping the witches, but only for her own gain, she kills herself and goes to her original body. Monique did the spell from Esther's grimoire's so that Celeste would return to her own body, she then comes to see Elijah and points to the crypt where Celeste is to him. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, after Marcellus Gerard is exiled by both Elijah and Klaus, the witches during the course of the coming weeks begins to attack the vampires in anger, Monique is seen attacking a daywalker. One month later Monique is seen with the two other Harvest girls, Davina Claire and Abigail doing small spells to revive some roses. When Davina fails and cannot bring her rose back, Monique retorts that she is a Harvest girl and she should be able to, but since she came back, she can't. Monique later tells Davina that maybe she doesn't belong with the Witches and then tells her maybe she never belonged with them. Later the Witches are invited At the party caused by the Mikaelson brothers at The Abattoir, Monique comes at the part with Davina, Abigail and Genevieve. Davina sees that a Werewolf is looking at and she smiles, Monique sees it and when the Werewolf Oliver comes to Davina and tells she is pretty and when he is about to ask for the name about girl who like to dance, Davina is about to answer, but Monique comes between them and takes Oliver from Davina and dances with herself. Hours later after the party, Monique comes back to the room where they revived their roses and when she enters she is shocked to see that Davina has revived all the roses in the room. In The Big Uneasy, she's doing a spell together with Davina and Abigail when she gets a vision from the ancestors. They tell her that it's time for Genevieve to die so that the Harvest will be completed. Monique informs Genevieve about her vision together with a few other witches. Genevieve agrees, but first she wants to steal Esther's Grimoire so that the New Orleans witches can use her spells. At the feast of the blessings Monique and the other Harvest girls are in a parade. They all show their power, Monique by shaking the earth, Abigail by creating wind and Davina by lighting the fireworks. Later at the feast Genevieve asks Monique if something is wrong. Monique tells her that everyone is there to praise the witches, but she doesn't understand what Davina has done to prove herself worthy. Genevieve simply responds by saying that Davina is a Harvest girl just like Monique. However Monique doesn't agree, she has lost her mother and aunt, Davina has done nothing but stand in their way. Genevieve says Davina just needs a little lesson. Everyone is allowed to give a gift to the Harvest girls, in exchange they will receive a blessing and no gift shall be denied. When the vampires attack the people at the feast because of Marcel's message, she and the other Harvest girls are escorted outside. Later on she tells Genevieve that she failed the community and that the ancestors don't care about Genevieve's excuses. Monique takes a knife and uses a spell that makes Genevieve collapse. While she's casting the spell she gets another vision from the ancestors. They tell her (in the magical tongue of the The Originals Universe: French) that Genevieve is allowed to live in exchange for the life of Klaus and Hayley's daughter. In'' A Closer Walk With Thee, she is seen walking with Genevieve, Abigail and Davina talking about spirits and how the Ancestors exist in a different plane than the others. She tells Genevieve they need to kill the baby and is scolded by Genevieve. She is seen talking with Abigail and Davina about holding a seance to speak to Timothy, and says that's for fake witches. She is soon seen casting a spell on Hayley and causes her to die briefly. She is yet again scolded by Genevieve when she tells her they can use the baby for more power once it is born. In The Battle of New Orleans, she is seen briefly at the end when Hayley is going into labor and is told that they can use the baby's witch power once it is born. In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique, Genevieve and Abigail deliver Hope Mikaelson. When Klaus tries to stop them from harming his child, Monique and Abigail use their power to pin him to the wall. Once Hope is born, Monique kills Hayley by slitting her throat. The witches then return to the City of the Dead to perform the sacrifice. Monique tells Abigail that they may need to kill Genevieve after the baby dies because then, they would get Cassie back and the four Harvest girls would finally be reunited. As the three witches prepare for the sacrifice, Klaus, Elijah, and a transitioning Hayley arrive to stop them. Monique and Abigail join forces and call on the full power of the Ancestors buried in the cemetery to stop the Originals. However, Abigail is killed by Klaus while Genevieve fights Hayley. Monique tries to complete the sacrifice and uses her power to prevent Klaus and Elijah from reaching her by conjuring a wall of flames between the alter and them. At that moment however, Marcel kills Monique using a dark object called the Devil's Star (which is a shrunken that inflicts a thousand cuts to anyone hit by it). Personality Not much was known about her, but Monique seems to be a very kind and obedient child as she listened to her mother about The Harvest. After her resurrection she'd become cold and dedicated to her cause. Due to her death, she was united with the ancestral spirits who molded her into a weapon for the witches to reclaim the quarter from the vampires. She was heartless and ruthless enough to kill her aunt, she showed no remorse or guilt over this action, trying to justify killing her aunt as a casualty of war, and was visibly unshaken by her actions. Her faith in nature has changed her from an innocent girl into a religious soldier for the world order. Nevertheless, Monique seems to have some honor, as when Elijah told her that Sabine was not a real believer and that she would not release the power she had gained from the Harvest back into the Earth, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and used her magic to make sure that, if and when she used the body jump spell, she would return to her own remains and not be able to escape her death at Elijah's hands. Also, Monique seems to harbor a hatred for Davina, born out of the fact that Davina had worked against the witches at every turn, and Davina had a hand in her mother's death. She was also quite hypocritical as she claims to have lost her aunt when she was the one to kill her and she also planned to kill Genevieve once Hope Mikaelson's sacrifice was completed, defying the Ancestors' decree that Genevieve could live despite her fanatical devotion to them. She also has shown sadistic and psychotic traits. She seems to enjoy inflicting pain and misery such as when she killed her aunt, attacked a daywalker, smiling at the vampires pain, and enjoys being mean and tormenting to Davina. She has been shown to be eager to kill vampires, Genevieve, Hayley, and even Hope Mikaelson. Monique was also arrogant, like when she said to Elijah, that "when order is restored your kind won't be allowed (the Lafayette Cemetery) in here", or when they were going to kill Hope, she said to Hayley, "no you won't and neither will Klaus or Elijah, either," She underestimated just how much Hayley, Klaus and Elijah cared about Hope, or believe that the witches would have enough power to defeat the original vampires once they kill Hope, either way this attempt on Hope's life cost Monique her life. Physical Appearance Monique was an attractive girl with a strong resemblance to her mother and aunt. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and thin eyebrows. Powers and Abilities Since returning from the dead, Monique Deveraux had displayed a considerable amount of power and skill. She was able to easily kill her aunt by making her bleed profusely from every orifice. She was also able to cast a Devinette on Elijah Mikaelson. She had knowledge on spells that allow her to communicate with the ancestors. She even restored a dead rose to life. Her most note-worthy feats as a Harvest girl (so far) were casting a spell from Esther's grimoire that forcibly sent the spirit of Celeste Dubois into her original body and almost killing Hayley Marshall with a curse she cast on a poppet. As a Harvest Girl, she was a conduit for a selection of Ancestors from beyond the grave. Name *'Monique' is a female given name, the original form of Monica. It has also been regularly used in English speaking countries since at least the 1950s. It means advisor. *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. Appearances The Originals S1 *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (corpse only) *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave (Death/Final Appearance) Trivia *Marcel mentioned that he was against child abuse and killed Jane Anne by slitting her throat, the same way her daughter died during the Harvest because Jane Anne did nothing as a mother to save her daughter's life. *Monique was chosen to be a Harvest Witch by the Ancestors for a reason that has yet to be shared, but may be assumed to be that she was somehow unique, possibly with more magical potential. *Monique displayed minor traits of PTSD and, later, sociopathy after her resurrection, which could have resulted from her hellish mental conditioning by the ancestors, who are implied to have taught her to be ruthless and uncaring in order to survive and exterminate the vampires in her home. *Monique and Davina seemed to be very close as Davina mentioned that she has only considered Tim and Monique her friends in ''Sinners and Saints. *Before The Harvest, she was best friends with Davina Claire. *It stated by Monique that the witch ancestors including her own ancestors manipulated her to believe that she should kill her aunt as she was a non-believer, therefore she had to die. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street it becomes clear that Monique is no longer best friends with Davina. *In The Big Uneasy she gets two visions from the ancestors. In the first one the ancestors tell her that it's time for Genevieve to die so that the Harvest is completed. In the second vision the ancestors tell her that Genevieve is allowed to stay alive in exchange for the life of Hope Mikaelson. *In The Big Uneasy it is implied that even if she killed her aunt she misses her and considered that Davina didn't sacrifice enough unlike herself who lost all her family - her mother and aunt. *Monique beholds Ancestral Element Earth, while Davina beholds Ancestral Element Fire, Abigail beholds Ancestral Element Wind, and Cassie beholds Ancestral Element Water. * Since Monique was the Harvest Earth Witch. She had a closer realtionship with the ancestors than Davina and Abigail ever did. Often being their messenger from beyond the grave and followed their orders plus argeed with them about the Quaterr not being under control of vampires. *Since she is a New Orleans witch, she is with the Ancestors again. *She is the only witch shown to kill a werewolf, but not by her magic it was with her knife. * She has been killed in Lafayette Cemetery twice in over a span of year. Gallery Monique TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg Crescent1.jpg Crescent7.jpg monique-deveraux.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent39.jpg picture-135.png Crescent41.jpg Crescent53.jpg Crescent63.jpg Crescent66.jpg Crescent67.jpg Crescent71.jpg Crescent72.jpg Crescent93.jpg Crescent95.jpg Mon.jpg Lwb12elijahmonique.jpg Lwb10monique.jpg Lwb9monique.jpg 800px-Crescent67.jpg the_originals_express_from_us_s1_ep14_1940996605.jpg safeimag.jpg Screenshot (91).png Monique.png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (1).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png Oliver-monique-and-davina.jpg monique-115.jpg MoniqueDeve.png monique-episode-20.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 03.09 -2014.05.17 06.33.01-.jpg moniquedeveraux.jpg the-originals-02.jpg Moniquedeverauxx.jpg the originals 1 18 05.jpg 0000.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 02.53 -2014.05.26 10.44.41-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 14.36 -2014.05.26 10.44.05-.jpg C47cc80dd3b402451051e5a84a2b027fe146a875877adb0df9c3c00f8a345a7f large.jpg CradleToGrave.jpg fe269e6f31fcea678c6912c5c497b5e754913e.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Monique.png The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.20 -2014.06.06 17.31.19-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.25 -2014.06.06 17.31.31-.jpg Moniqque.jpg moniqueforever.png the_originals_express_from_us_s1_ep18_735827879.jpg DeathOfMonique.png DeathOfMonique2.png The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0141.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0142.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0145.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0148.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0150.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0153.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0154.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0155.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0156.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0157.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0160.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0164.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0165.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0166.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0167.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0170.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0443.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0444.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0445.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0446.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0458.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0459.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0460.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0461.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0470.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0471.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0478.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0479.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0492.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0873.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0874.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0884.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0886.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0897.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0898.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0899.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0900.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0901.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0915.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0918.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0919.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0920.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0921.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0926.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1030.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1043.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1961.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1964.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1969.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1971.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1972.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1973.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1939.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1940.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1941.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1944.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1945.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1946.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1947.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1948.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1949.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1953.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1954.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1956.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1957.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1958.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1928.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1929.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1932.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1933.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1935.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1936.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1937.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0091.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0265.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0266.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0267.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0270.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0271.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0273.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0595.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0591.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0590.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0589.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0588.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0585.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0579.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0571.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0620.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0619.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0618.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0613.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0610.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0609.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0601.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0600.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deveraux Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters